


Best Served in Blood

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Pietro’s death will be avenged





	Best Served in Blood

“Wanna test my patience?” She blinked, her jaw set in a tight squeeze. “My patience is low and I don’t have any to deal with your treacherous ways, Y/N.”

“Wanda,” you sighed, tossing the photos atop her desk. “That’s all I have on Pietro’s disappearance, I’m sorry. I’m trying my best.”

“Try harder.” She snarled as she cracked open a bottle of scotch and drank straight from the neck. 

—–

A week later, you’d received news of Pietro’s disappearance.. only… it wasn’t a disappearing act… he’d been murdered. You looked up from the envelope that the mailman had given you, along with the property’s utilities bills. You let out a low whistle as you tore open the envelope and nearly gasped in disgust at the various amounts of torturous photographs that had fallen out of the package.

Silently, you stuck the photos into the envelope and strut up to Wanda’s penthouse, knowing she’d be drinking her morning dose of alcohol. “Max?” you called as you knocked on the half-cliched door.

“Enter, Y/N.” she sighed.

You pushed the door further open and held out the envelope for her to see. “It’s no longer a mystery.”

The pictures fell onto her desk and she let out a horrific sob. “Pete…” she reached out to trace Pietro’s mutilated face in one of the photos. “I want revenge.” She commanded, wiping away the tears before turning her angered face to you.

“Get the men and tell them to dismount and search this city for my brother’s remains.”

“Yes, ma’am.” you nodded, turning on your heel to allow her to grovel in her pain alone.


End file.
